untitled (thus far) - the present set
by sushisama
Summary: Part of a four set of fanfics, centered mostly around my character Bysigue and the six brothers. The other three sets are (Sarafan, Vampire, and Time-streaming). Some cursing, a little violence. maybe sex stuffs later. *shrugs* R&R, please.


**Title : **untitled (thus far) – the present set

**Part :** prelude / ? 

**Part Title :** For the second time, unbeknownst to me...

**Authour :** sushisama (sbolce@esper.com)

**Warnings :** for the most part, violence and cursing will be the only warnings.  sexual situations will be in later chapters (maybe).  other warning is that this fanfic will have a lot of spoilers in it for legacy of kain: soul reaver and soul reaver 2, and maybe a little bit of blood omen.

**Disclaimer :** Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver and any characters within are copyrighted to Eidos Interactive and Crystal Dynamics.  Bysigue is copyrighted to myself.

**Notes :** I hate the ending for two.  It sucked.  And it will be re-written to suit my personal desires at the end of the fic.  But that isn't the reason for writing this, no: it's because I like to get ideas off my mind.  This is only the prelude, mind you, to who knows how many parts.  If people like it, I'll post more.  If not, I won't bother.  Simple as that.

**/  / = thoughts   (  ) = flashbacks   [  ] = dreams**

::*~~*::

            Kain sat on his throne, slumped back, looking relaxed as ever.  An all-too-knowing smirk was plastered on his features, as he awaited his eldest, Raziel, to show.  

            To the side of the throne made of bone stood his General – the only one vampire to come close to renown as the Lieutenants – Bysigue.  She was like Kain's right-hand man, yet she was not necessarily one of his 'children'.  No, she was more like a grandchild.  To which of the six?  The knowledge was lost even before she could remember waking from the embrace.  She did not mind, though – Kain was a good lord, and did nothing but provide what little she needed.  And, thankfully, he had lost almost of his remaining humanity, so such things as physical pleasure did not matter much to him.  He never forced her into anything she did not want.

            At the thought, Bysigue's nose scrunched in disdain, looking over to the only one of the brothers that still clung to _that_ aspect of humanity – Zephon, the brother who was standing closest to her.  Gods, did she despise his ways.  What a sick, sick man he was.  She had cuts all over her body from where he pushed himself upon her tiny frame.  He partook of her blood anytime he could get her alone, whispering reasons to her of why she should give in.

            Bysigue turned her gaze from the monstrous vampire Lieutenant, and stared to the entrance to the Pillars.  / Where _is_ he? / she pondered.  He had claimed there was something that everyone _must_ see – everyone being the Brothers, Kain, and herself – and had given a very specific time, one that would allow all of them to see whatever he wanted to show, without getting in the way of their schedules.  Yet, he was almost half-an-hour late.

            Rahab began to tap his foot irritably.  "Who does he think he is, making us wait this long?" he snorted, obviously frustrated.

            "Calm yourself, Rahab," Kain commanded.  "I'm sure Raziel has good reason for not showing as of yet.  But, I do agree, he is keeping us all from important events, I'm guessing?"  The elder vampire looked between his Sons as they nodded hesitantly.

            Zephon smiled, looking to the General.  "Normally, I'd think you would be the one to keep him, Bysigue," Zephon whispered to her, a taunting sound in his throat.  "But if you're here now, then I wonder what really is keeping him?"

            "You assume too much, Zephon," Bysigue hissed to him.  She was mildly angered that he would _dare_ say something like that with Kain so close, but, then again, she knew that he would never tell the master of the affair between the Master's eldest and she.  Then what would Zephon have as an excuse to do with her what he wanted?

            She thought briefly of something she had pondered thousands of times before –what would possibly drive Kain to be angered by her being involved with Raziel.  If it had been Turiel or Dumah, would he say the same?  / No, / she thought, / he would not even notice.  What makes Raziel so different? /

            After being caught all those centuries ago, one would think she would no longer have her occasional meetings with the Lieutenant.  But, no, she loved him deeply, and would never – could never – imagine leaving his side, though Kain may not agree.

            She was started from her reverie at the sound of the large doors to the Pillars creaking open.  Her eyes lit up as the Lieutenant walked in gracefully, his head held high, and smile of confidence on his lips.  / As handsome as ever, my Raziel. /

            As he walked to the center of the seven gathered vampires, he noticed Bysigue's approving smile, and gave her one of his own.  He dare not dwell too long on her though – they had gone nine-hundred years without being caught again since that one time; they should not be caught again.  Especially with the prize Raziel wanted to display this evening.

            "My lord," he spoke, his eyes fixed on Kain's.  "I apologize for my tardiness.  I had happened to –"

            "Spare me the excuses, Raziel," the Master interrupted.  "Just show us what it is that you wanted to show us, so that we might get back to our lives."

            "Unlives," Malachiah corrected sarcastically under his breath.  Bysigue smirked at her best friend's comment.

            "As you wish, Kain."  Raziel knelt on one knee, head bowed in obedience to his Creator.  He then looked up as one demon-like wing popped from one side of his back, followed by another on the other side.  After spreading them, he stood, flexing them to prove they were real.

            The seven other God-like beings gaped at the beautiful span that Raziel had seemed to grow just over-night.  Thinking they were giving their approval, Raziel's smile broadened.

            "Magnificent," Dumah whispered, the other Lieutenants nodding with agreement.

            / Is this why I have not seen much of him recently? / Bysigue thought.  / Because he did not want to ruin such a surprise? / 

            Kain's reaction was quite different, however – he looked angered at his Son, ready to strike.  Bysigue looked to her Master, noticing his features becoming hard.  Was he jealous?  She could truly not tell.

            The angered Kain arose from his seat, approaching his Son.  The look of jealousy (or whatever it was) vanished half-way through the distance, the Elder calming himself outwardly to give a smirk to Raziel.

            He circled Raziel once, then stood behind him.  He placed one cloven hand upon his Son's right wing, making Raziel visibly flinch at the touch.  Bysigue saw the look of worry cross her lover's face as the Master put his other hand on the left wing.  He looked back to Kain, trying to tell if the look on his face was that of approval or anger.  Yet, Kain's features remained expressionless.

            Bysigue watched the scene, wondering what Kain was up to.  Then she heard Raziel's agonizing scream, as he fell to the stone floor, Kain holding the bones to his wings in his hands.  The motion had been so quick that she must've blinked, for she missed it.  All she knew was not the action, but the reaction.  Raziel was sprawled on the floor, blood pouring from his torn wings.

            The brothers looked to one another, confusion crossing their faces as to why their creator would strike one of them down as such.  Kain was not the jealous type, so that could not have been it.  Then what?

            The fallen Lieutenant peered up at his tormentor, a look of betrayal on his face.  "I... do not understand..." he whispered, as he curled into a little ball in front of his brethren.  He did not care what they thought.  All that mattered was the pain – as well as the betrayal – that he suffered.  It was too much: he felt like dying.  But, he was already dead, which made the punishment so much worse.

            "Pick him up and take him to the cliffs," Kain ordered, not a drip of remorse in his voice.  He threw the structures to Raziel's now-destroyed wings aside, turning to leave the Pillars for the cliffs.  

            Turiel and Dumah were the ones to pick up the winged (somewhat winged, anyways) vampire and started to drag him off.  Bysigue rushed to be with her love, but was caught by Melchiah.  The youngest held her by the waist, not allowing her near Raziel.

            "What do you think you're doing, Melchiah!?" she yelled at him.  "Let me go!  I must go to him!"  One of her claws swung at him, but he did not let go, though his face now had two deep cuts in them.

            "I'm sorry, Bysigue," he spoke softly.  "But, if this is what the Master asks for, then..."

            "But he hurt Raziel!  He _hurt my Raziel_!" she shot back venomously, stressing the word of possession.

            "Bysigue, please..."  Melchiah pulled her into his embrace, trying to comfort her, running a hand up and down her back – as well as trying to stall so that the others could get to the cliffs.

            "Bastard!  Let me go!"  She pushed away from him, looking to where Raziel once lay.  Gone.  Everyone was gone except for the youngest and she.  Melchiah was merely trying to prevent her from interfering.  "How could you..?  If you do not do anything to Kain, then allow me to do as such!  I am no coward!"

            "Please, Bysigue!  Try to understand!"  The Lieutenant made a step towards her, but she backed away in response, before turning and running to the cliffs.

::*~~*::

            "Cast him in," Kain commanded, venom in his words.  Raziel was beginning to struggle just as his two brothers threw him over the cliff's edge, down to the swirling Abyss below.  For a moment, Kain had a look of regret on his face, but he quickly willed it away as he heard someone running towards the scene.  Just as expected, Bysigue was coming, ready to stop them if she could, from whatever they planned on doing with her love.

            / Thought I didn't know, didn't you, my general?  It needn't matter – you will understand soon... /

            "You are dismissed," he said emotionlessly to the brothers, as though they were at a regular meeting, not an execution.  They nodded, and left, each of them looking a little grieved about their brothers death.

            Kain waited at the end of the bridge as the enraged vampire ran by him, stumbling as she found the edge of the cliff.  She looked over the edge, digging her claws into the formation's rock.  She stared down into the vortex below, whispering, "Raziel... My Raziel..."

            "Do you hate me, Bysigue?"  Kain walked to her side, staring straight ahead towards Dumah's realm.           

            "I have justification for it," she whispered harshly, fighting tears she knew she wanted to cry.

            "I know," Kain explained, "but there is still much you need to understand.  That is, if you will hear me out."

            She looked up at him, pure hatred in her eyes.  "You expect me to listen?  Listen to the one who just killed my Raziel on a ­_jealous whim_?" she hissed.  "Who do you think you are, Kain!?"

            Kain let out an irritated sigh.  "It was not a 'jealous whim', Bysigue.  No, far, _far_ from that.  If you will only listen..."  He looked down at her, hoping she was going to give him some sort of hint that she would cooperate.  She was only giving him a hardened glare.  Again he sighed.  "If I told you that he was going to come back, _then_ would you listen?"

            Bysigue took a moment to ponder his words.  "He is.. coming back?  When?"

            "A long time from now, but what matters is that he will return."

            Bysigue was silent for a minute.  Then that minute spread to ten.  Finally: "What is it you must say, Kain?"

            Kain smiled to his general, glad she had accepted his offer.  "Well, where do I begin?  Ah, of course.  You believe in destiny, do you not, Bysigue?"

Authour's notes – well, that was the prelude.  there'll be at least three other plots that will coincide with this one – Sarafan Set, Vampire Set, and the Time-streaming Set.  however, the subparts may come before the actual story comes in, just for background checks.  -or- i could release one of each at the same time.  * shrugs * give me your opinions, and i'll try to accommodate to them.


End file.
